1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a humidifying system, and more particularly, pertains to injection and evaporation of atomized mist or steam fog into a heating and/or air conditioning air distribution duct system or directly into the room itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has not utilized air deflector vanes to accelerate the absorption of moisture discharged from spray nozzles or the orifices of a steam tube into the air of a duct system. Unabsorbed fog or mist carried by the air in a duct system often impinges upon solid objects in the duct such as dampers, fans, etc., making them wet. Wet areas in ducts are spawning grounds for bacteria and disease germs. This invention eliminates wet ducts.
The present invention provides air deflector vanes for the creating of a zone of concentrated and turbulent air flow about the nozzles of a water atomizer or the orifices of a steam tube in a duct system or in a room.